


The Answer

by WhoaNellie



Series: Reasons of the Heart Universe [3]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Romance, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-08
Updated: 2010-03-08
Packaged: 2017-10-07 19:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoaNellie/pseuds/WhoaNellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plot?  What plot?  Where we're going . . . we don't need plots!  Although this story can stand alone it occurs in the Whoa Nellie universe "Reasons of the Heart" timeline, accepting all TNG canon through the movie "Insurrection" while adding Vash (from the TNG episodes 'Captain's Holiday' and 'Qpid') onboard as the ship's chief archaeologist.  This story takes place directly after 'Stolen Hearts' and was originally posted to ASC on September 16, 2000.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Answer

**Author's Note:**

> Title: The Answer  
> Author: Whoa Nellie (whoa_nellie40@hotmail.com)  
> Series: Star trek The Next Generation  
> Codes: Picard / Vash
> 
> This story was originally posted to ASC on September 16, 2000 and occurs in the Whoa Nellie universe "Reasons of the Heart" timeline, accepting all TNG canon through the movie "Insurrection" while adding Vash (from the TNG episodes 'Captain's Holiday' and 'Qpid') onboard as the ship's chief archaeologist.
> 
> As always: Paramount owns all the marbles. We just have a lot more fun playing with them.
> 
> Whoa Nellie's Star Trek Fan Fiction Stories
> 
> http://sites.google.com/site/whoanelliestartrekfanfiction/

The Answer

With her mind reeling, Archaeology Councilmember Vash stood in the cabin of a shuttle heading back to the Enterprise. She had spent the last six weeks on an archaeological dig on Nimbus IV. Just forty-eight hours ago, the Romulans invaded the site taking the entire expedition captive and surrounding the planet with three warbirds. Jean-Luc had out-maneuvered Starfleet and the Romulans to execute a rescue. For his next trick, he had made it abundantly clear to the Romulan delegation, Klingon delegation, and Starfleet -- in the middle of the diplomatic conference-- that he would consider any attack on her as a personal affront. Vash stared down in astonishment at the gallant Starfleet officer on bended knee in front of her. Her hands trembled slightly in the strong grasp of his. He was dressed in civilian clothes, all black, emphasizing his sleek, powerful build. His masterful voice was a deep, resonating whisper.

"Vash, will you marry me?"

Breaking the spell, Commander Data's voice sounded over the comm, "Captain, we are approaching the Enterprise. Admiral Nechayev requests you return to the cockpit."

Picard's head fell to rest on their clasped hands. Pressing a poignant kiss to her small hand, he looked up into her lovely blue eyes, "Vash?"

"Duty calls." Vash responded softly with an indulgent smile. "Go, Jean-Luc. It's all right."

"We'll discuss this later. I'm not a man to be thwarted easily." He teased gently. Standing up, he leaned in, kissed her on the cheek and spoke low in her ear, "In fact, I have a reputation for being quite tenacious."

"I'm well aware of your tenacity, mon Capitaine." Vash retorted, giving his behind a playful swat. "Now, go on before the lady admiral decides to geld you."

"Je t' aime." Picard whispered earnestly, giving her hands a gentle squeeze before turning around and disappearing into the cockpit.

With her heart pounding, Vash felt as if her knees were about to buckle under her. She flopped back down into her chair, emotionally overwhelmed. 'He just proposed to me. Jean-Luc Picard just proposed marriage to me!' Vash thought in amazement to herself. It wasn't the proposal itself as much as the timing of the proposal that had taken her completely off guard. She caught sight of the graceful lines of the Enterprise outside the window. Suddenly feeling incredibly giddy, she crowed softly, "Home, sweet, home."

............................................................

In the shuttle bay of the Enterprise, Commander Geordi Laforge and Nurse Alyssa Ogawa approached the shuttle as Admiral Nechayev, Captain Picard, Commander Riker, Commander Data and Vash walked down the ramp.

"Welcome home, Captain. I think you'll find everything in order." Geordi greeted his C.O..

"Thank you, Mr. Laforge." Picard replied. He gestured to Riker and Data behind him and added in a affable tone, "But, tell them. I'm still on leave."

"Aye, sir." Geordi nodded. Looking over at Vash, he gave her a smile and extended a hand to help her down from the ramp. "Welcome home, Vash."

Thank you, Geordi. It's good to be home." Vash returned his smile as she accepted his help stepping off the ramp. She turned to Ogawa. "Hello Alyssa."

"Hi, Vash. Since you've been off ship for six weeks, Dr. Crusher wants you to report immediately to sickbay for a physical. She promises it won't take long." Ogawa replied, sounding apologetic.

"It's okay." Vash assured her. She glanced up at Jean-Luc. "It's better than having to do it in the morning. I won't be long."

"All right." Picard agreed, watching as Vash and Nurse Ogawa left for sickbay. Good-naturedly, he addressed Riker, Data, and LaForge. "Gentlemen, I'm still on leave for the next forty-eight hours, which just happens to be the same amount of time it will take the security teams to sweep the Nimbus IV site before the archaeology expedition can return to work. I do not want to be disturbed, except in a situation of extreme emergency. And that means there better be a Borg cube sitting on our front door step."

"Disturb only in extreme cases, such as Borg cubes. Understood, sir." Riker acknowledged with a familiar glint in his eyes. He knew that was more for the admiral's benefit than his, Data's or Geordi's. By the expressions on their faces, Data and Geordi were aware of it as well.

"Captain," Nechayev called.

"Yes, Admiral?"

"We need to discuss security plans for the archaeology expedition. I'd like to meet with you in your ready room . . . in forty-nine hours." Nechayev said with a smile, calling an unspoken truce between them. "Enjoy your leave, Jean-Luc."

"Thank you, Admiral." Picard turned and left for his quarters.

.......................................................

In his quarters, Picard dropped his equipment next to his desk. After a quick sonic shower and shave, he got ready for bed. He was relieved that Vash was back on the Enterprise safe and sound. However, he was very impatient not only to be alone with her but also to continue a certain discussion that had been interrupted earlier. Glancing at the bedroom ceiling, he asked, "Computer, what is the location of Councilmember Vash?"

"Councilmember Vash is in turbolift 13."

Knowing she would be walking into his quarters in a matter of seconds, Picard made his way to the bedroom door. He leaned against the bedroom doorway looking out into the cabin's main room and waited for her to come in. It wasn't a long wait. As she stepped in the door, Picard wondered how she managed to look that good in a pair of dusty, khaki coveralls. "Nice to be home?"

Hearing the warm timbre of his voice, Vash looked over at Jean-Luc. Her appreciative gaze traveled over the masculine power of Jean-Luc's body. His short, grey pajamas emphasized the tightly, corded muscles of his arms and legs. The open V of the neckline allowed for a tempting view of the coarse hair on his muscular chest. Despite his outward appearance of casualness, Vash saw the intensity in his steel grey eyes. The emotions emanating from his eyes caused her heart to skip a beat. "Nice doesn't even begin to cover it."

"I missed you." He confessed in a low, bedroom baritone.

"I missed you too." Vash replied as she slowly sauntered across the room toward him. She stopped to stand right in front of him, staring into his eyes. Reaching up with her right hand, she leisurely trailed her index finger down over the hard bulge of his bicep and cooed seductively, "In fact, I could hardly wait to get home to you and your nice . . . big . . ."

"Bathtub." She finished with an impish chirp, giggling as she darted around him. She heard his deep, masculine chuckle as she made a beeline for the quarter's enormous bathtub. As she drew her bath, the subtle jasmine scent of her bubblebath and bath oil wafted through the quarters. Vash had the computer lower the light in the bathroom to a candlight glow and begin playing soft romantic music.

"Would mademoiselle like something to drink while she is in the bath?" He offered, leaning against the bedroom doorway.

"If mon Capitaine brings her something French with bubbles in it while she takes a bath, mademoiselle will even let him watch." Vash called out playfully over the running water. She climbed in the tub and gratefully sank into the copious bubbles. Using a rolled up towel as a pillow, she laid her head back and closed her eyes.

'Mon Dieu, she is certainly in a mood.' Picard couldn't help but laugh to himself as he went to get her a glass of French champagne. He had once told Will that Vash perpetually behaved as if she were in the catbird seat, regardless of whether or not she actually was. With his unanswered proposal hanging in the air, he realized that he had essentially given her an engraved invitation to make herself comfortable.

As he stood in the bathroom door, Picard found himself mesmerized by the sight of Vash reclining in the large tub nearly overflowing with bubbles. His gaze slowly poured over her, her wet hair dark against the towel, the delicate features of her face and the tranquil smile she wore on her rose petal lips. His throat ached with longing as he watched a droplet of water fall from her hair to run down the graceful lines of her neck and past the feminine curve of her shoulders to disappear into the luxuriant, white foam lapping at the top curves of her breasts. Her eyes fluttered open to look up at him. Kneeling next to the tub, he gave her his most suave smile as he handed her the goblet, "Mademoiselle's champagne."

"Merci, mon Capitaine." Vash gushed, coyly looking up at him through her lashes as she accepted the crystal champagne flute. Taking a sip, she held one long, shapely leg out of the water and watched the bubbles slide down her smooth skin. She reveled in the open look of lust that crossed Jean-Luc's face. As he stared transfixed, she repeated the proceedure with the other leg and pondered the idea that she was enjoying having 'Captain Heroic' on his knees a little too much. 'Nah, it's good for him.' She decided, noticing that he had picked up the loofah sponge laying on the edge of the tub and was lathering it with soap. Sitting up as he began gently caressing her skin with the soft sponge, she asked mischievously, "Did you really run Sir Guy through with your broadsword?"

The sight of the rich, froth enveloping her ivory, satin skin and the feminine curves of her nude body was wreaking havoc with his ability to concentrate. Picard side-stepped the issue, "He wasn't real, chere."

"That's not an answer." Vash teased gently as she felt the smooth strokes of the sponge on the back of her neck. She felt like purring when he moved the sponge down to leisurely caress every inch of her back. Sipping her champagne, she relaxed under the soft sensation of the sponge, feeling utterly adored and cherished by the man bathing her. Nevertheless, he wasn't getting off the hook that easily though. After all, this was an issue of vanity. "Did you or did you not run Sir Guy through with a broadsword while dueling with him over me?"

Reaching around with the sponge, Picard softly ran the sponge down the column of her throat. He slid the sponge down and around the fullness of her breasts. With a slightly quilty expression, he laid down the sponge and admitted "I did."

Setting aside the now empty champagne flute, Vash took Jean-Luc's face in her hands and pressed her lips to his in a sweet, lingering kiss. With feigned breathless naiveté, she cooed, "My valiant champion. I guess Sovak got off easy with only a broken nose."

"I punched the little troll in the face, but I did not break his nose. And even if I had, with a Ferengi how could you tell?" Picard insisted with a chuckle.

"You have a point." She giggled, shifting around in the tub so that the back of her head was facing him.

Obeying the implicit command, Picard picked up the nearby shampoo bottle. As he lathered shampoo in her hair, he enjoyed the feel of the silken locks through his fingers. Several things had become obvious to Picard since they had returned to the Enterprise. First, at the moment, Vash wanted to indulge herself in every luxury afforded to her by life on a Sovereign class starship. After spending six weeks in the field, that was understandable. Second, the love of his life was in a very playful and mischievous mood. This meant she wasn't going to make anything easy for him and that he would have to redirect the conversation back on the path he wanted. 'Well, Picard . . . screw your courage to the sticking-place and get on with it, man!' He admonished himself firmly. Gently tilting her head back so he could rinse the shampoo from her hair, he began, "Chere, . . ."

"As soon as I get out of the tub, I intend to make myself thoroughly presentable - for the first time in six weeks." Vash told him as she sat up. "Jean-Luc, be a dear and get us some more champagne. I'll meet you in the front room."

He thought she looked perfectly presentable in nothing but bubbles. However, he knew better than to suggest that. Picking up her empty goblet, he replied, "Of course, petite amie."

Taking his cue from the ambience Vash had set in the bathroom, Picard instructed the computer to lower the lights and play the same, soft, romantic music throughout the quarters. After refilling her champagne glass, he poured himself a glass of champagne as well. He placed the bottle back in a silver ice-bucket on the dining table.

"Have I kept you waiting?" A soft, seductive, feminine voice came from behind him.

Picard turned to see Vash standing poised in the bedroom doorway. Her brunette hair gently cascaded to her shoulders, perfectly framing her lovely face. The full-length peignoir made of vivid turquoise charmeuse intensified the color of her blue eyes. The opulent robe had long bishop sleeves and was trimmed with lace and sequins. The robe hung open, displaying the negligee beneath. A sumptuous amount of her décolletage' spilled over the plunging scoop neckline of the negligee, only thin spaghetti straps prevented the rest from escaping. The negligee's lustrous satin skimmed the feminine curves of her silhouette to fall into sweeping folds around her legs. Quietly, he marveled, "Mon Dieu, tu es belle."

"Merci, Monsieur Picard." Vash cooed, gazing up at him flirtatiously through her lashes. She leisurely strolled toward him, savoring the way the luxurious satin of the negligee's full skirt swirled around her legs with each step. Pressing herself against him, she molded the soft curves of her body to his hard, lean one. Her hands drifted up over his bulging biceps to rest on his broad shoulders. With her lips just a hairsbreadth from his, she inquired, "So, where were we?"

"I asked you to marry me." Picard rasped as her lips brushed his. The caress of Vash's lush lips against his was his undoing. His mouth captured hers in a passionately, ravenous kiss. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her delicate frame tightly against him. His tongue plunged past her parted lips, decisively claiming everything in its path. He slid his mouth from hers, moving to explore the soft skin of her neck. As he nuzzled the skin under her earlobe, he murmured, "Will you marry me?" He heard Vash sigh softly as her head rolled back. Taking advantage of her bared throat, he placed heated kisses over the sensitive area and murmured into the softness, "come live with me. . . " Feeling her rapid pulse against his lips, he flicked his tongue against the pulse point briskly. ". . . and be my love." He delighted in the ragged sound her breath made as she inhaled sharply. The sight of her lush cleavage threatening to overwhelm the satin confines of her turquoise negligee drew his attention. "And we will all the pleasures prove." He continued, laying a fiery trail of kisses down the silken expanse of her skin to the full curves of her breasts. His tongue traced the swell of her breasts before his mouth moved to claim one of the hardened nipples through the flimsy fabric.

"Oh Jean-Luc," Vash moaned wantonly as streaks of fire raced throughout her body as he teased her taut nipples through the thin satin. Reeling from the exquisite sensations flooding over her, she felt as if every bone in her body had melted. The timbre of his bedroom baritone reverberated against her tender skin sending shivers of desire racing along her spine. Her body felt like it was made just for this man and the pleasure he could bring her. His mouth traveled back up over her chest and throat to her lips, to claim hers in a fiercely demanding kiss. She wanted more and deepened the kiss, nudging her tongue past his in her own erotic search of his mouth. Fascinated by the power contained in his lean, well-defined body, her hands drifted down over the firm muscular planes of his torso. Running her hands over his strong thighs, Vash found and caressed the evidence of his need. She heard a low growl from the back of Jean-Luc's throat as his body's hard arousal throbbed under her expert touch. Breaking the kiss, she implored him in a seductive whisper, "Make love to me."

Effortlessly, Picard swept Vash up and carried her to the bedroom, the sensuous material of her peignoir spilling over his arms. Setting her down at the foot of the bed, he brought his hands up to her shoulders to slip the satin robe from her as his mouth settled over hers in a long, searing kiss.

Vash's entire body tingled with excitement as she felt the robe glide from her shoulders. It slid down her arms to drop on the floor. Jean-Luc's hands slowly traced their way down from her shoulders to caress the swell of her breasts through the thin satin of her negligee causing a heated rush of arousal through her. As his thumbs drew slow, deliberate circles around the hardened peaks of her breasts, she pressed her mouth harder against his, deepening the kiss. She felt all of the strain of the past six weeks converge into a tight knot of desire in her stomach.

Picard dropped one hand down, gathering up the skirt of her nightgown to find the hem. His other hand moved around her waist to hold her tightly. His hand slipped under the hem of the negligee, giving himself access to the long, graceful expanse of thigh beneath. He felt her tremble as he slid his hand up her thigh, caressing the soft, bare skin of her inner thigh. Finally reaching his destination, he slipped his fingers past her delicate, satin panties to inflame the moist heat already aching for him. His fingers continued to caress and fill her erotically as he rasped hoarsely into her mouth, "You're so wet. Indulge me?"

"I'm close." Vash whimpered, breaking the kiss as her hands came up to clutch his shoulders for balance. She knew immediately what Jean-Luc was asking of her. He wanted to watch as she abandoned herself to the pleasure she was experiencing. Her entire body felt as if it was made of liquid flames. Jean-Luc's fingers stroked her with the skill of a maestro, taking her to near insanity. Closing her eyes, she bit her lower lip as the burning needs his questing hand was building threatened to overwhelm her.

"Right there, chere? . . .Oui . . .right there." Picard growled with masculine satisfaction as her hips started to move against his hand. He lifted his head to look down into her lovely face, seeing her eyes closed and her face contorted with desperate need. Picard thought Vash was never more radiant than when she was at the peak of ecstacy. As he continued arousing her overheated body, he commanded in a whisper, "Open your eyes, Vash."

Vash's eyes fluttered open and locked with his. The carnal heat emanating from his desire-hardened grey eyes broke Vash's control, her orgasm quaking through her whole body. As the waves of pleasure overtook her, her fingers dug into the hard muscles of his shoulder. If not for the strong arm around her waist, she would have collapsed to the floor. Still held captive by his gaze, she arched toward him and cried out, "Jean-Luc!"

Picard watched her eyes with awe as her entire body arched toward him and shuddered as she lost herself in her release. The incredibly erotic sight fueled his own burning need. He was mesmerized by the passion that blazed in her eyes and the way her ivory skin to flush with arousal. As she gasped for breath, her arms fell weakly to her sides. Reaching up, Picard slowly slipped the thin straps down off of her shoulders. He brushed his lips against the creamy skin on the feminine slope of her shoulder. His hands trailed down her arms as he slowly slid the gown lower until it fell to the floor to pool at her feet. His eyes followed the gown as it glided down the length of her body. His eyes hungrily raked over every inch of her, her blue eyes, her full lips, the graceful arch of her neck, the gentle swell of her breasts, her slim waist, the feminine curve of her hips, and those long legs. He swept her up in his arms and gently laid her on the bed. Quickly, he rid himself of his night clothes.

Vash's breath caught in her throat at the sight of the hard length of Jean-Luc's nude body. Her eyes drifted over his broad shoulders, past the well-defined muscles of his chest, the bulging biceps of his upper arms and down along the tapering lines of his torso to the taut strength of his stomach and strong thighs. Joining her on the bed, he covered her body with his own. The hard length of his body weighed her down, pressing her into the soft bedding. He lowered his head and claimed the taut nipple of one of her breasts in his mouth, sending shockwaves over her inflamed nerves as he swirled his tongue over the sensitive peak. As he feasted on the sweet crests of her lush breasts, his hands adroitly slid her panties down the length of her legs dropping them to the floor.

Picard's mouth journeyed down, letting his lips and tongue caress every dip and curve of this lovely vision. Feeling Vash writhe beneath him, his hands grasped the gentle flare of her hips to hold her still as his lips finally moved on to their final destination. She whimpered, begging for him not to stop, as he licked and kissed the very center of her desire. His tongue probed and stroked her, the scent and taste intoxicating him. His mouth was relentless, taking her to the peak of ecstasy.

Vash gasped as his mouth and tongue completely enveloped her. His tongue probed and stroked her, taking her closer and closer to the abyss. Her arms lay helplessly at her sides, her hands clutching the bedding. As the urgency blossomed, her body was rocked with streaks of fire. She whimpered mindlessly as his tongue renewed its assault on her senses. She writhed in his grasp as his tongue caressed and stroked her, rebuilding her desire. He was insisting on total surrender. His lips and tongue coaxed a second, even stronger, release, right on the heels of the first. Vash collapsed back against the soft bedding, trying to catch her breath as spasms continued to race through her body. Her eyes fluttered open to find him hovering over her. Vash shifted her legs, wordlessly inviting him closer to what they both desired. Jean-Luc gently settled himself between her thighs. She arched herself up off the bed at the erotic pressure of him pushing against her. He teased her by easing himself just barely inside her, his body gently rocking back and forth. Every fiber of her being seared with her desire for him. She was desperate to feel his body deep inside hers, filling her completely. Her hands rested on his broad shoulders and her eyes locked with his as she pleaded breathlessly, "I need to feel you inside me."

Picard enterd her with one deep, powerful thrust, his body completely filling hers. Vash sighed sensuously as he completely buried himself inside her. He felt her body seize him erotically and he struggled for control as extraordinary sensations engulfed him. He drove himself deep inside her with long, hard strokes, pulling himself almost completely out before plunging back into her softness. He kept his motions methodical, suppressing the urge to speed up. He felt Vash's body tightening around him, drawing him in deeper and deeper. He could sense her impatience as the supple curves of her body instinctively molded to his. He gradually increased the rhythm and she matched his movements.

With every powerful stroke, Vash could feel Jean-Luc's body bury itself deep inside hers. The heat and fullness of each thrust sent torrents of intense sensations flooding over her. Her nipples grazed his chest, sending streaks of fire shooting through her as her body milked him with each stroke. Vash arched herself helplessly into his movements, trying desperately to quicken the pace. The overpowering pressure mounting inside her magnified every sensation. The forceful thrusts of his muscular hips took her to even higher heights of desire. As her entire body shuddered in another release, her hands tightly clutched his broad shoulders. Instead of sating her, her release only added to her raging need. Even as he continued driving himself into her wet, throbbing, softness he reached down with one hand to further inflame her. The tension that had he had been building in her at last reached a fulminating crescendo. Her overwhelming release came in wave after wave of pleasure crashing over her. With a primal scream, Vash's head fell back and her entire body arched upward.

Picard's eyes never left Vash as his body took complete possession of hers. With her eyes closed, she wore a look of total ecstasy on her delicate features. All of his control was lost as her sweet cry of surrender sent an intense surge of arousal through his own body. He drove into her relentlessly, giving himself up to the burning pleasure of his body moving in and out of hers. With one, last, powerful thrust, he held himself deep inside her as his own explosive release ripped through him.

Vash welcomed Jean-Luc's weight as he collapsed against her. Her hands ran tenderly over the strong muscles of his back while they both rested for a few minutes to catch their breath. Spasms still coursed through her trembling body as she enjoyed the play of his stong muscles beneath her fingertips. Her breathless whisper was tinged with a hint of amusement, "Ohhh my! I have to admit, I missed that considerably more than the bathtub."

"I'm delighted to hear that, chere." Picard retorted with a rueful chuckle as he rolled off to lay on his back next to her. Drawing her into his arms, he gently kissed her forehead as she snuggled into his embrace.

With her cheek resting on his chest, Vash lightly trailed her fingers over the sculpted muscles of his upper arm. While she was gone, she realized just how accustomed she had become to his ever-present love and protection. She knew she never wanted to be without the security those strong arms offered her. Dropping a kiss on his sweat-dampened chest, she said, simply, "Yes, Jean-Luc Picard. I will marry you."

With his heart pounding in his chest, Picard prayed that he had heard her right. Propping himself up on one elbow, he looked down at her to search her lovely face for reassurance. His voice was barely audible. "Yes?"

"Yes." Vash whispered resolutely. Her eyes drifted shut as Jean-Luc lowered his face to hers. Her lips trembled as his lips brushed over hers before claiming them in a gentle, but passionate kiss. When he broke the kiss, she smiled up at him serenely, "Je t`aime."

"Je t`aime." Picard echoed softly. Slipping his arm out from beneath her, he sat up. Patting her hip, he told her, "Wait here a moment, petite amie. I have something for you."

Vash watched as Jean-Luc put back on his short, grey pajamas and disappeared into the outer room of the quarters. After slipping back into her negligee, Vash lounged on the bed enjoying the way the luxurious satin of the negligee felt against her skin.

"Close your eyes." His voice prompted from the other room.

"All right." She sighed.

"Are they really closed, Vash?" He inquired teasingly.

"They are now." Vash laughed, actually closing her eyes this time.

Stopping to stand in front of the bed, Picard found himself captivated by the sight. Vash was gracefully stretched out on the bed like Cleopatra on a golden litter with the satin of her nightgown softly veiling her feminine silhouette. Sitting on the bed next to her, he held the item in front of her. "All right, chere. You can open your eyes."

Opening her eyes, Vash stared down in astonishment at the resplendent engagement ring. The center stone of the platinum ring was a one carat, flawless, white diamond. On either side was a quarter carat white diamond, each equally flawless. Her eyes welled up with tears and there was a tremor in her voice as she held out her left hand. "Jean-Luc, it's gorgeous. It's the most beautiful ring I've ever seen."

As he slipped the ring on her finger, he told her, "I had been planning for weeks to propose to you over dinner once you got back. I had the ring custom-made at Cartier. I have all the paperwork, so if there is something you want to change . . . a larger stone perhaps?"

"Larger stone? Johnny, I'll need a security detail to wear this rock off-ship as is." She giggled brushing a stay tear from her cheek.

"A consideration that is inconsequential. Due to the fact that from now on you will not be leaving the ship without a security officer." Picard stated as he gazed at her expectantly. When the anticipated outburst did not occur, he asked warily, "No argument?"

"I had resigned myself to that little fact of life when I first caught sight of the Romulan soldiers." Vash admitted with a sigh of exasperation.

"And Vash," Picard decided to nip a potential debate in the bud. "Doctor Crusher and Counselor Troi are not security officers. They don't count."

Although she already knew the answer, she inquired playfully, "What about that hulking Bolian officer who you had shadow me all through our last visit to Deep Space 7?"

"He counts." Picard replied succinctly.

Studying the sparkle of her newest bauble, she baited him flirtatiously, "Johnny, you do know we're going to have to indulge in a little revisionist history here. We can't exactly tell our future children that their father got - up - on his knees to propose."

"Now, I got down on one knee and proposed on the shuttle after rescuing you from the Romulans. It is not my fault, mademoiselle, that you waited until I had you on your back before you accepted." Picard chided her, chuckling.

"Jean-LUC Picard!" Vash exclaimed as she grabbed one of their large bed pillows. Swinging the pillow at him full force, she sent him sprawling onto his back.

Laughing, Picard yanked hard on the pillow pulling Vash down onto his chest giggling with delight. He finally calmed her giggles by capturing her lips with his in a passionate kiss. Breaking the kiss, he vowed softly. "I promise that I will make you happy."

"You already have."

 

....FINIS....


End file.
